


Closer To You

by bibliosoph



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Bottom Alex, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Top Henry, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliosoph/pseuds/bibliosoph
Summary: Some sexy times! Thanks to Len for the prompt!Happy belated birthday, Beth! This terrible smut is for you!
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 273





	Closer To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmere/gifts), [PrefectMoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrefectMoony/gifts).



It’s been one of the longest days of Alex’s fucking _life_. He’s been shuffled from meeting to meeting with people who are extremely incompetent and he’s had practically no coffee and he’s feeling so fucking itchy and anxious that it makes him want to tear his hair out. And, through it all, Henry’s been texting him. Of _course_ Henry’s been texting him, and of _course_ those texts were filthy little things that Alex really didn’t need to see in the middle of a meeting with a fucking congressman. As soon as the last meeting ends, Alex swings his bag over one shoulder and speed-walks to the subway station, re-reading Henry’s texts as he walks. He knows it’s probably not safe and that he should probably look where he’s going, but Henry has been riling up him all fucking day and Alex has had enough.

 **HRH PRINCE DICKHEAD 💩:** Hi, love. How are your meetings?

 **HRH PRINCE DICKHEAD 💩:** I feel the need to inform you that I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you and your perfect cock all bloody morning.

 **HRH PRINCE DICKHEAD 💩:** Christ, when are you coming home? I’m going mad sitting here like some sort of housewife while I fantasize about you on top of me whilst kissing me absolutely senseless.

 **HRH PRINCE DICKHEAD 💩:** Have I told you recently how you’ve rendered me completely useless with the mere thought of our bodies together?

 **HRH PRINCE DICKHEAD 💩:** Ah, well, I suppose I’ll just have to keep the memory of your lips to myself for now, won’t I? Believe me, love, the moment you get home, I plan on showing you just how much I ache with your absence.

Needless to say, Alex is a flustered, red-faced mess by the time he gets on his train. It’s probably for the best that he has no cell service down here because his head is full of very dirty things to send to his boyfriend that probably aren’t appropriate for him to send right now. He groans in frustration and arousal and tugs a hand through his curls. Someone sitting across from him gives him a concerned look and he wants to tell them to kindly fuck off because the Prince of _fucking_ Wales is making him hard on a fucking subway but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, Alex slips his phone into his pocket and fiddles with the key and ring on his necklace while the train carries him closer to his home. Closer to _Henry_.

He practically sprints up the stairs of the dim subway station and down the familiar streets until he’s standing in front of the door to the brownstone. He’s out of breath and his heart is thumping wildly in his chest but he doesn’t care anymore. He needs Henry. Right fucking now.

He opens the door and closes it quietly in an attempt to surprise Henry with his presence. He drops his bag on the floor of the entryway and tries to listen for some sort of clue that might give Henry’s location away. Somewhere in the distance and very faint is the sound of some kind of piano music playing from a speaker. He grins to himself because he knows that it means that Henry’s in his study and probably writing. Well, Alex doesn’t have time to feel guilty for dragging him away from his laptop. After everything Henry put him through today, he’ll be damned if he makes Henry wait for one more fucking minute.

As it turns out, Alex is right. When he pushes the door open to Henry’s study on the first floor, Henry is hunched over his laptop and typing furiously. Alex lets himself have a moment to just look at him––at his messy hair and his curved spine and his rolled-up sleeves––before he stealthily makes his way over to him and starts kissing his neck. At first, Henry jumps in fright, but then he smiles and melts into it, letting one hand find its way into Alex’s hair.

“Hello, love,” he sighs contently.

Alex hasn’t got the fucking time.

He spins Henry around and straddles him in his stupid leather chair and brings his lips to Henry’s mouth. His movements are desperate and hungry as he starts to unbutton Henry’s shirt.

“You’ve been _teasing_ me,” Alex says between kisses, moving his lips back down to Henry’s neck.

“All fucking day.” A nibble to that place behind Henry’s ear that makes Henry flush and writhe beneath him.

Henry’s breath hitches in his throat and Alex can’t help but smile against the column of Henry’s throat as he starts sucking on the skin there. His fingers still make their way down Henry’s shirt, unbuttoning it as he goes along. Henry is pliant and wanting under his hands––reduced to something far below the prince he presents himself to be. Alex can’t help but wonder how he’s gone all day without seeing Henry like this––panting, desperate, just as hungry for Alex as Alex is for him. It makes his heart clench and squeeze in his chest when he pulls his mouth away from Henry’s neck and allows himself to lean back and really _look_ at him. His chest heaves with each breath––Alex can see those taught muscles straining for air because his shirt is hanging open. He makes a note to ask Henry if he’s been working out recently because he swears that his muscles are somehow more defined now, even without all of the polo he used to play so often.

Alex licks his lips at the sight of his perfect, _stupidly_ hot boyfriend with his tight jeans and his loose shirt and his messy hair. His fingers reach down to Henry’s fly but Henry grabs his wrists and Alex is unable to move. Alex looks up at him, breathless and anxious for whatever Henry’s about to do to him.

“Bedroom,” Henry says. His eyes are staring into Alex’s soul and somehow, of everything they’ve done thus far, it’s the intense eye contact that makes Alex have to wiggle free and palm at himself in hopes to relieve some of the now extremely noticeable tension in his pants. Henry gives him a cold stare as Alex tries to provide himself with just a little bit of release. He feels, suddenly, Henry’s hands squeeze his ass.

“None of that,” Henry demands.

A shiver runs down Alex’s spine at that thought––Henry _demanding_ something. “What do you want me to do, sweetheart?” Alex asks, leaning forward to pull Henry’s earlobe between his teeth.

Henry leans his head back and away from Alex’s mouth. “I want you to go upstairs.”

Alex furrows his brow. “Just me?”

Henry gestures to his laptop screen which is still open to whatever project he was working on when Alex came in. Alex doesn’t get it for a second. He stares at the screen like it has some sort of secret message before he realizes what Henry means. He groans and swats at Henry’s arm.

“You dick!” he accuses. “You’ve been fucking _torturing_ me all day and now you’re going to make me wait for you finish your fucking chapter?”

Henry shrugs and Alex growls. This is not acceptable. Not after Henry’s been teasing him all day with those fucking texts. Not after Alex has already gotten his shirt buttons undone and Henry looks sexy and perfect and _beautiful_. It’s not fucking _fair_. He wants to tie Henry down to this chair and do dirty, dirty things to him. He wants Henry desperate and panting and hard and breathless under him. But Henry is stubborn in his own way and, as it so happens, tonight’s Stubborn Henry features him being a complete fucking tease.

Well, Alex has always fought fire with fire. He sighs and gets off of the chair, standing and stretching so his ass is right in Henry’s line of sight. He hears Henry’s breath hitch and he can’t help but grin to himself while proceeding to reach his arms behind his back to stretch them out.

“Well, it’s too bad,” he sighs dramatically, “because I thought we could try that thing. You know, the new thing.”

He turns around and sees Henry with a bright red face and wide eyes. “I––do you––that is––fuck you,” he finally says, his voice higher than normal.

Alex bends down to plant a sweet, innocent kiss on Henry’s forehead. “That was the idea, sweetheart. You can finish your chapter, though. I’ll just be upstairs. You know, _waiting_.” He makes his way to the door and, with one hand on the doorframe and the other on his hip, turns around and shoots a wink Henry’s way. “ _Naked_.”

With that, Alex leaves Henry’s study and heads upstairs. He knows that Henry will be up soon enough so he wastes no time getting undressed and figuring out a decent pose on the bed. He makes sure to get everything ready and accessible, too, just to save time later. As soon as Henry gets up here, Alex intends on having his filthy way with him as quickly as possible. He’s the king of impatience and Henry has been working him up to a bluster all fucking day now. He’s itching for release. He’s so horny and already hard––which seems inevitable considering the emotional hard-on he’s had all day––and he’s seriously considering just getting himself off now, by himself, just to help him feel less itchy and twitchy. He brings his hand down, hovering it right above his cock, when someone coughs.

He looks up and sees Henry there, his shirt still hanging open, standing in the doorway. Alex instantly repositions himself to be in what he would like to think is the most “paint me like one of your french girls” pose he can possibly muster. Henry smiles at the sight and moves towards him. It feels like it’s in slow motion. Alex is a mess of anxiety and energy and horniness and Henry’s feet dragging dramatically against the carpet is only making him more antsy––more eager to finally get what he’s wanted all fucking day. Henry pauses in front of the bed and looks down at him with an expression that Alex can’t quite place. Tired of waiting, Alex surges up to meet Henry’s lips in a deep kiss that Henry is quick to match with his own passion. Alex guides him down to the bed and pushes the shirt off of his shoulders, eager to get to the bare skin underneath. He starts planting kisses down Henry’s jaw and neck, sucking and biting as he makes his way down to Henry’s nipples.

He takes one in his mouth and feels Henry shudder beneath him. Alex smiles against him and moves his hands down to Henry’s fly but Henry bats his hand away. Alex pulls his mouth off of Henry’s chest and looks up at him with his mouth open and his brows furrowed.

Suddenly, Henry is up against him and has his wrists in his hands, pinning them behind him as Henry pushes him down onto the mattress. “Not yet,” Henry tells him, his voice hot against Alex’s lips. “I want to take my time with you tonight.”

Henry kisses him deeply, his tongue finding its place with Alex’s as their mouths slide together. It’s good––it’s always so _fucking good_ ––but it’s not enough. How could it possibly be enough when Alex knows what it's like to experience every inch of Henry? When he knows how Henry looks and sounds when Alex has Henry’s cock between his lips? The mere thought of seeing Henry like that––all flushed and sputtering and gorgeous––makes Alex’s cock twitch in anticipation. He groans as he bucks his hips up against Henry, desperate for friction, but Henry pulls his lips away in retaliation. Alex huffs at him but he’s rewarded by Henry’s lips pressing against his jaw, his neck, his chest. He goes lower and lower until his breath is hot and tantalizing against Alex’s thigh. He takes a shaky breath and uses his now free hands to find purchase in Henry’s hair––taking a fistful of it into his greedy grip.

“ _Please_ ,” he begs, writhing as Henry’s hands brush his thighs. He might murder him if his dick doesn’t get some fucking attention in the next five seconds. Henry seems to understand because he reaches out and gently strokes a finger down his length, drawing out a slew of indecipherable curse words from Alex.

“I swear to fucking _God_ ,” Alex warns, “if you don’t touch me–– _really_ touch me––right fucking now, I’m going to murder you.”

Henry chuckles that deep, unrestricted chuckle that sends little tremors through Alex’s whole body. He grits his teeth and tries to come up with another threat but then Henry wraps his whole hand around his cock and––oh _God_. It’s almost like Alex had forgotten how perfect Henry’s fingers are. How his hand is big and soft and warm and Alex feels like he’s on fire. He hisses as Henry pushes his thumb down on the tip, swirling the bit of precome there.

“Someone’s excited,” Henry says.

Alex rolls his eyes. “ _Someone’s_ been sending me horny messages all day.”

Henry grins up at him and then leans down to take Alex into his mouth. His fists tighten in Henry’s hair as he lets out a moan at the feeling of Henry’s warm mouth around him––of Henry’s perfectly agile tongue doing little motions that bring him closer and closer to the edge. Henry carries on for two minutes before he pops off and lifts his head. His hands immediately go to his fly and Alex watches intently as he unzips his pants and slides them down. He doesn’t touch his briefs, though. Instead, he looks at Alex and smiles.

“Would you like to unwrap me yourself?”

Alex flashes him a wicked grin.

My turn, he thinks to himself as he crawls across the bed and plants a kiss behind Henry’s knee. He slowly makes his way up Henry’s leg, leaving kisses and little bites on his way. Once he gets to the fabric wrapped tight around Henry’s thigh, he skips over to his bulge and plants an open-mouthed kiss on it, just to feel Henry wiggle beneath him as he struggles to get more. It’s always _more_ with them. Alex loves it.

Alex grins and hooks his fingers into the waistband, pulling the briefs down. He’s still rendered completely speechless by the sight of Henry’s beautiful cock. He decides to put it in his mouth for a moment––just to feel the weight of it on his tongue––before he pulls himself away and makes a decision.

“I want you inside me,” he says in a rush.

Henry freezes.

They’ve only done it once before. It was a few weeks ago and they were both drunk and stupid but Alex was determined because Nora made one stupid comment and he wanted to prove her wrong. And, the next morning, it was something funny. He was sore but they laughed about it and at how drunk they were and treated it like a stupid, one-time thing. But the thing is that it’s been driving Alex insane to think about it. When he looks back at that night, he gets these vivid snapshots of pure pleasure and closeness. It’s remarkable how close he felt to Henry that night––how having Henry inside of him made him feel somehow complete and right and content. He wants to try it again––wants to see if he remembers it correctly.

Henry’s lack of response makes Alex feel anxious so he decides to just move away from the subject entirely. He kisses Henry quickly. “Sorry, let’s just––”

Henry shakes his head and takes Alex’s hands in his own. “No. I mean, were you…serious? Is that…is that something you want?”

Alex doesn’t even hesitate. “ _Yes._ ”

Henry grins and kisses him softly. Deeply.

He pulls away after a minute. “Okay. I––it would probably be more comfortable for you if you got on your hands and knees.”

“I want to see you,” Alex tells him, kissing him again. He wraps a hand around Henry’s neck to pull him closer. “That okay?”

Henry smiles at him and kisses his nose. “Perfectly, love. I’ll take care of you, okay? Just let me know if anything feels uncomfortable or if you want me to stop.”

Alex nods and makes himself comfortable, knowing perfectly well that he won’t ask Henry to stop no matter what.

Henry reaches over to where Alex has already set the lube and condom aside on the bed and opens the bottle. He puts some on his finger and raises an eyebrow in question. Alex nods enthusiastically and watches as Henry tentatively lowers his hand to Alex’s hole and moves it around. The feeling of it is…new, to say the least, but it’s not _terrible_. It takes Alex a few moments to adjust to the new sensations but he finds that it’s actually quite pleasant. Henry’s got his bottom lip between his teeth as he focuses intently on making sure that Alex is comfortable. He presses a kiss to Alex’s thigh and puts more lube on his finger.

“I’m going to go––”

“Yeah,” Alex agrees, “yeah, I’m ready.”

Henry nods and gets back to work, taking his time to slip his finger inside.

It’s definitely weird. Very fucking weird. He’s never––it’s never been something he’s wanted before. It’s never been something he’s done to himself––something that causes him any pleasure. But when it’s Henry… _God_. The feeling of Henry’s finger being inside him make him yearn for more. For the feeling of Henry’s dick taking its place. It’ll be a whole new level of closeness, won’t it? A new sensation for him explore. Something for him and Henry to explore together.

Henry slips another finger in and Alex grunts, arching into his touch. “Fuck, Henry, I want you,” he manages with a shaky breath.

Henry’s hand stills and he cocks an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Alex nods frantically. Words have escaped him. All he can think is more, more, more.

Henry sticks his chin out and removes his hand. And, for some reason that he doesn’t quite understand, he’s already aching with longing. He feels…empty, now. Incomplete.

He watches as Henry slides on a condom and lines himself up. Alex bites his lip in anticipation as Henry takes his time lining himself up and slowly–– _so_ slowly––pushes the tip inside.

And, wow. It’s different from his fingers. It’s different for a multitude of reasons, first and foremost being that it’s Henry’s fucking dick. It’s new and exciting and Alex wants more. He won’t settle for anything less than a rough fuck right now.

“More,” he demands.

Henry obliges, looking weary but cooperating nonetheless.

Henry pushes himself fully inside––slowly to give Alex time to adjust to each new inch. When he’s settled, Alex releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He looks at Henry–– _really_ looks at him––and realizes that this feels more right than he ever could have imagined. That being this close and vulnerable to Henry is something that he’s always desperately wanted, even if he didn’t know it. He likes being at Henry’s mercy. He likes knowing that he’s making Henry feel good. He just never expected it to feel so good for him.

“You can move.”

Henry nods and pulls out slowly before pushing himself back in. Alex moans with the feeling of it––of being filled again. Henry repeats the action three times before Alex is panting and begging for him to go faster, even if he isn’t sure he’ll be able to take it. Henry obliges and starts moving faster. After a minute or so, Alex feels something new and beautiful shoot through his body and consume him completely. He can’t help but moan––loudly––from the feeling of it.

Henry smiles at him and Alex tries to smile back, but then Henry hits that spot again and Alex’s head falls back and another moan overtakes him.

“Christ,” Henry groans from above him. “I’m not going to last long.”

“Me neither,” Alex assures him. “Keep going. _Fuck_ , how are you so–– _fuck_.”

Henry starts pounding into him, making the headboard slam against the wall with each powerful thrust. Alex is made of nothing but energy and pleasure and love that increases tenfold with each thrust to that spot. He’s a gasping, panting, moaning mess below Henry and he wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s so much better than last time. This time, he’s sober. This time, he feels it each time Henry slams into him––each him Henry’s breath hitches when he feels himself moving closer and closer to the inevitable edge.

They come together in a series of shouts and gasps. Alex feels Henry come––feels the cathartic release buried deep inside himself. He really wishes they would stop using condoms so he could feel Henry come in up bare––so Henry’s come could fill him up. A physical reminder of how complete he feels right now. He’s boneless and high from the feeling and whines in protest when Henry pulls out to dispose of the condom.

The collapse into a pile of sweaty skin and smiles and Alex trails his fingers across Henry’s chest as he comes back to himself.

“Did you like it?”

Alex looks up at him and grins. “I fucking loved it,” he says. “And I might kill you if that doesn’t happen again. Soon.”

Henry laughs and it sends sparks through Alex’s body. “What, ready for round two already?”

Alex wants to say yes because having Henry inside of him was quite possibly the best feeling he’s ever experienced, but he already feels sore. He shakes his head. “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow if we do a round two.”

Henry kisses the top of his head. “I’ll draw you a bath, love.”

Alex hums in agreement and snuggles in closer to Henry. He’s never felt so close to him.


End file.
